Children of Gaia
by JennMel
Summary: It was such a simple story, born out of the grime and detritus that was Earth. A story mired in tragedy, dismissed to the darkest recesses of the people's minds. A story cannot feed you. A story cannot clothe you. But mix it with hope and it may come true


Author Notes: Hi! After much tweaking and deliberation, I've finally been able to post this, as I always promised myself, right since the start, that I would write for the Andromeda fandom. Originally a multi-chaptered story, I realized I was unsure of how to make it end, so I squished it all into this mysterious one shot. Maybe one day I'll return to it, but until then, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Children of Gaia**

"Tell us the story again, Ma, _please?_" Niamh Harper smiled down at her young son, his bright eyes burning in the half-light as he wrapped their thin blankets around him and his older cousin, Brendan.

"Not tonight, Shay." She smiled tiredly and apologetically at her son. She had been feeling so worn of late, and however much she would dearly have loved to indulge her son with one of the few things she could give, she was truly not feeling up to it.

A hand rested on her thin shoulder, and she looked up to see her husband Finn standing above her, "Your Ma's feeling a bit tired. How's about your old Da gives it a go? I think I've heard it enough times to tell it right."

"You tell it? Don't be daft, Finn!" Brendan's father, Connor, chortled to himself. "You boys don't listen to him. I'll tell it much better, and he knows it."

Finn rolled his eyes good naturedly, sitting down next to his family. Seamus grinned at the exchange, and Brendan nodded vigorously. They both loved the story, and had often, when very young, enacted it out in their tiny refugee camp. This was an occurrence that happened less and less, as at the ages of five and seven both were becoming aware of their world, and the truth that overrode the stories.

And yet still they loved to hear it. The oldest story their family had to tell. The last story of the humans.

So the little family settled down to tell the same story one last time. It would be this telling that would stay with the boys forever and a day, until the time came when the myth would fade as a glimmer in their minds, so small that when the myth began to emerge, neither noticed it or the truth that it was.

It was the last tale Niamh and Finn would impart to the family's youngest generation.

And as with all the stories Seamus' parents told them, it always began the same way.

Once there was a time when but one planet hung alone in the darkness, with only the stars for company. This planet was the most beautiful the universe had ever created. It had waterfalls of glittering crystal, trees that scrapped the sky with their boughs. Vast deserts of hidden life, glacial planes that stretched as far as the eye could see, and all of it teemed with life. Creatures beyond the imagination, birds that sung to the sky, animals of grace and strength, and humans, men and women of courage, of valour and wisdom, from all walks of life. And it is of one of these people around whom our tale resides.

We have told you stories of great pyramids, of dancers and swordsmen, of villains and heroes. But none of these stories compare to the one we will tell now. It is one of seven men and women, the best this small world would ever see born. And how their legacy will one day return.

Our story is set at the turn of a tide, when this tiny little planet had reached its peak, in technology, knowledge, and harmony with its existence. It was a time of unity, but not naivety, as the humans of this little planet continuously tried to stretch themselves. It was a world like any other at peace with itself; it had disputes, there was no way it could not, but these were far outweighed by life's merit.

Upon this planet was an Academy. Shrouded in mystery, only the planet's best and brightest would ever attend, and only by invitation.

"Shay would go there, wouldn't he Da?" Brendan interrupted, elbowing his cousin gently.

The man laughed, "Of course he would attend – you are both Harpers! Both of you would be sought after commodities!"

"Uh huh." Seamus nodded vigorously, "I'd be the great Takumi!"

Niamh smiled fondly, "Your uncle hasn't got to that part yet."

"As I was saying..."

This Academy had been established for just over two centuries, and was led by seven people; four men, three women. They represented all that was great within the human race. At the time of our story, Takumi, as you so rightly named, was a great artisan and inventor from the eastern islands. He had designed many incredible things, from complex machines of time and space, to nano-technology. A skilled scientist and inventor.

Secondly, there was Adwar, of the giant continent of heat, desert, forest and savannah. A woman of wisdom, knowledge and a thirst for learning more. Never content with what she knew, she would always dig deeper into the past, searching for clues of heritage in an endeavour to make to world better, and would encourage her students to do the same.

The third man of this seven went by the name of Daniel. A wise man, he spent his life dedicated to the world around him. From the nature of the smallest blade of grass, to the celestial heavens. He gave counsel to the world's leaders, and could speak his mind to millions.

Now, the last two men of this elite went by the names of Maurice and Lucian, brothers by blood and country, but far removed in their life's tasks. Maurice was the finest fighter the world had seen - a highly trained and disciplined warrior, while Lucian was the most innovative healer and doctor of the age. Both credits to their family.

And finally, we reach perhaps the most interesting women of our tale. Ialu, the Gyptian woman of unquestionable clarity, reasoning and thought. Some would say she could see into the very future itself. And Alessia, a person with unquestionable skills of leadership, bravery and command. And as you well know, these seven were the last to lead the Academy's schools of thought.

"What happened?" Seamus slid into his father's lap. He already knew the answer, of course, but where was the fun if he could not pretend?

Finn gladly gathered his son in his arms as his sister in law, who had joined them a while into the story with a few other close friends, gathered Brendan into hers. The story his brother was telling was the most widely known, and yet most fiercely guarded, of the Kludges. It was the only thing they had that the Ubers could never touch.

No one knows for certain what, in such a prestigious time and affluent era, prompted the Academy to act as it did. Perhaps it will never be known. All that is known as truth is this: one day, no dissimilar from any other, the Academy shut itself away from the world. No longer taking on students, it focussed on the ones it did have, and began acting in the strangest of ways.

Some say Ialu had a vision of what was to come. Others suggest Daniel had read it in the stars. Whatever the reasoning, the Academy fell silent for a decade. Oh, the world was certain it was still acting, implementing plan after plan, scheme after scheme, but no one ever found a trace. And then, without so much as a by-your-leave, things started to disappear. Knowledge from the great libraries, blueprints from the most secure research labs, medical journals and drug formulas from the hospitals, defence system codes and locations from the offices of leaders. The list goes on and on. In this single decade, the once great civilisation fell into decline. They were still advanced, of course, but never to the extent that they had been during the time of the Academy.

And then one day, exactly ten years after she had disappeared from sight, Alessia, Mistress of the Academy, sent out a broad spectrum message to the whole world, although few could decipher the meaning-

Connor stopped in his story abruptly, listening intently. Every human in the camp froze. "Oh god..." Niamh's voice travelled far, despite it never reaching above a whisper.

And then- "Magog!"

Hell ripped loose that night. Screaming, running, fighting, dying, and blood, so, so much blood.

At some point, Brendan had latched onto Seamus' hand and hadn't let go. They were small, malnourished, and for once, this was a very good thing. Seamus did not even notice where they ran, everything was a blur.

Somehow, Brendan had found them a hiding place, away from the world. They covered their eyes and ears, unable to even sense the carnage unfold.

After eternity and a day, the cousins emerged. The sun had tried to rise in the smog-scarred sky, but to no avail. Tentatively, the pair wove their way through the camp, trying to ignore the screams of pain in the dying, and of anguish in those left behind.

They made it to the tiny tent-like structure that the family called home. Sitting outside was Seamus' mother, her eyes distant, cradling a crying woman in her arms; Shay's aunt, Brendan's mother. "Ma!" Seamus cried out, breaking into a run and flying into his mother's suddenly open arms. Brendan did much the same.

"I thought I had lost you." His mother murmured into Seamus' neck.

"Where's Da?" An unsettled feeling rested in his stomach as his mother's face turned grim, exchanging a glance with his aunt, who nodded, tears still falling, "He's inside with your Uncle Connor. Brendan, Shay...Connor, he...he was infested."

Silence fell, and then, "I want to see him." Brendan's voice was blunt and empty, leaving no room for argument as he ripped from his mother's arms and dashed inside. Seamus had never done anything other than follow his cousin. The two women remained outside; they had already said their goodbyes, and both knew they did not wish to witness what would happen next. Anything to preserve the memories.

The two boys walked slowly into the tent, "Bren? That you?" The voice was strained, as if trying to hold back a great deal of pain.

The older boy moved forwards, kneeling next to his father. Seamus silently slid his hand into that of his own father, who was bloodied, but in a far better state than his uncle. "Father?" Seamus flinched; Brendan never called his Da that.

Connor tried to smile at the two boys, but it morphed into a grimace. "You both stayed safe. You good boys – right little Harpers." He broke into a coughing fit. "I never finished the story."

Shay shook his head before his own father could protest, tears gathering, "You don't have to Uncle Connor. It's just a story."

"No! No, it is _not_ just a story, you hear me Seamus Zelazny Harper?" His uncle vehemently spat out as he tried to sit up.

"Lie back, Connor." Finn knelt by his brother. "You need to rest."

"You and I both know what I bloody well need, and rest is not it." The boys' fathers exchanged a look that Seamus did not understand. "Now what I _want_ is to finish telling the story to these boys. Never leave a story half-finished, as Mam always used to say. Now, where did I get to?"

Brendan bit his lip, before mumbling, "Alessia's message to the planet."

"Ah, of course, the most important part. Clever gal, that Alessia." He coughed again, but waved away the water Finn offered, "She told the humans of the dawn of a new age, one that would start that very next day. She said how it would bring prosperity, and glory to the little planet, including it in a vast network of allies, expanding its horizons beyond what they could possibly dream. The Commonwealth, it would one day be called."

"Enough, Connor, please." Finn pleaded with his brother, but he was ignored.

"I've started so I'll damn well finish! Now, this Commonwealth was not all as perfect as it would seem, Alessia warned. One day it would fall, knowledge and science twisted into betrayal, and a long night of centuries would fall over the worlds, the little planet feeling it worst in many ways. Once brothers would come, enslaving the little humans, and nightmare creatures would steal through the dark. But, this wonderful human, she said that hope _must not die_. Because a time would come when the veil would lift, when that little ray of hope would shine in the stars. And, she said, when that happened, the Academy would return, and take back Earth as their own, protecting its children as it once had."

"I said _enough_ Connor!" Finn snapped out, "Do not make this harder than it already is. Boys, please go outside."

Seamus did not understand, but Brendan already knew. He kissed his father lightly on the forehead, and took his cousin by the hand, leading him away.

A few moments later, there was the sound of a gun discharging. Seamus jumped in shock, reality hitting him. Everyone knew there was no surviving a Magog infestation.

That was the day he stopped believing in stories and hope. That was the day he swore he would never die that way – hanging off a false promise. He swore he would get off this damned rock, a vow only reiterated when his parents gave their lives for him a few years later.

He never expected, never _dreamed_, that his uncle might have not died quoting false truths, nor that he would see this realised in his lifetime.

* * *

Over a century ago, and decades in the future, as well as countless years in the past, three people sat. When Takumi had finally reached a breakthrough in his time-travelling technology, it had been a novelty. After an easy deliberation amongst the leaders, the three of the Academy's time who were chosen to be the first to make that foray into the future were ready.

But what they found, what they saw, what they felt...

"It is not our concern, Alessia. Please, let it go." Daniel rested a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"How can you say that?" The Mistress of the now-dead Academy shuddered, "The Earth is burnt, enslaved. How can we just return to our home knowing this is where we will eventually end up?"

"The decisions our descendants made are not ours to judge." Daniel sighed, his throat burning, unused to the pollution-thick atmosphere of the world that used to be his home. "Besides, you heard Takumi. The Commonwealth-"

"Their Commonwealth failed. Earth should never have..." She trailed off, the enormity of her resolve weighing heavily on her. Could she really pass this judgement? But after all they had read in the databases since they arrived in this twisted reality, their future already made into history...

Any doubt was burnt off as Takumi emerged from the other room, "It is ready. Your communication will transmit instantaneously to all who will listen, regardless of where in the galaxies they are."

Daniel nodded for her, "Will this work?"

Takumi smiled placidly, "Time is not a precise science. We can make this message now, and do the preparations in the past afterwards. We will also need to return to a time closer to this one so as to spread the story of the Academy and make sure we are not forgotten before we return to our own time." Alessia placed herself in position, "Remember, keep it short, the Nietzscheans will be able to find us from our signal. Begin transmission."

The woman began to speak, her voice stilted and jerky, as if she was having trouble speaking Common, "I do not have much time. I am sending this message from Earth, and I hope that all who must hear these words believe and take heart. After seeing what I have, I now know what must be done, what I must do, and I hope that we succeed. I shall time everything to enact exactly one week from this broadcast, and I will try to make sure that you all remember, and do not fail to understand this when the time comes. All will make sense soon."

Across the universe, millions of people, including the crew of an Andromeda Ascendant exchanged confused glances at her words as the woman paused to nod at someone offscreen, "I must leave you, but I wish you all the luck in the world. I cannot give you too much information, as I do not know who is true and who is false, all I understand is that we are broken and scattered amongst the stars. I only have my name, such as it is, and hope with my heart that those who need to understand see it for what it is." She paused, a grim smile flitting across her lips, "I am the one hundredth and forty-first Mistress of the Academy, Alessia Maria Sechi of Italy, and I give you my vow that in one week, our promise to you will be realised."

They cut the transmission, quickly gathering together their technology as they knew they had little time before they were bombed. It was done, and they had all the time in the worlds to implement their promise.

The Nietzscheans would regret their betrayal.

The Magog would scream tenfold than that of their human victims.

The Vedrans would pay for abandoning Earth.

And of course, although the three had no way of knowing yet, Dylan would forever wish he had followed Harper when the little human, accompanied by a smiling golden woman and steadfast best friend, had answered the call to return home.

One little story, one little spark of hope, and that was all the little bugs on the proverbial windscreen needed to show the universe that if it hated them that much, then it could go screw itself, because they didn't need its help.

**FIN**

Author Notes: For those who care, I chose each name of the seven leaders very carefully, based on the meaning of the name, and from their countries around the world. I'd love to hear any thoughts you have! Thanks!


End file.
